


First Times Always Hurts the Most

by To_Shiki



Series: Avenger Kids AU [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, a bit gory, baby Logan makes it known he wants out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's in the house by himself. Logan's acting up in his 'mommy's' tummy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times Always Hurts the Most

**Author's Note:**

> This has been likened to Aliens movie. Just a head's up.

The Avengers Mansion was empty save for one. Tony Stark, billionaire and funder of the Avengers, was standing in the middle of the living room with his cell phone pressed to his ear. For the past ten minutes he’d been trying to reassure Thor that he would be fine in the mansion by his lonesome for an hour. He was only seven months along. Really nothing was going to happen unless he did something stupid.

Tony Stark did not do stupid things. He was a genius after all.

Hank and Janet van Pym were out at one of Hank’s labs testing out a new formula of Pym particles. Steve was with the rest of his construction crewworking on the bridge that a battle early in the week had destroyed. Banner was on a date with his girlfriend and fellow lab partner, Betty Ross. It had taken some bribing and puppy eyes but even Jarvis left, claiming that he would be back in an hour’s time to fix Tony and the baby something to eat. Tony merely rolled his eyes and wished the old man a good trip.

After everyone had been ushered out the door Tony slammed it closed, locked it, and stumbled over to the sofa and collapsed gently onto its overly priced, but oh so worth it, cushions. One hand rubbed at the bulge that was his child. He slide down till he was on his side, feet pulled up and curled himself around his belly and sighed in content. Ten minutes of utter silence passed, broken only by the birds chirping and the building creaking, before his cell phone had rung. It had taken more effort than humanly possible not to simply turn the thing off. One glance at the caller ID displayed changed his mind quickly.

Not picking up when Thor was calling from work was not a smart move. Remember, Tony’s a genius: he doesn’t do anything stupid.

So that’s how he found himself standing, one hand rubbing at the fidgeting baby, and attempting to smooth talk Thor into not coming home. Maybe walking around a bit will quiet him down.

“I’m fine, Thor. I’m the same as I was three hours ago when you checked me before leaving for work, remember? What? Yeah, he’s moving around a bit but nothing toopainful. Thanks for giving me such a powerful baby to carry.” Tony paused and grimaced. The little sucker was really active this morning, kicking and punching as hard as he could. “Jarvis said he’ll be back in an hour so I won’t be left alone, don’t worry. I _ow_ will just re-relax until he gets-s-s back.” There were sharp pains, like thick needles poking along his stomach. He looked down at his stomach as he tugged his shirt, stolen from Steve, up to expose his belly.

“Oh. Well, that’s not good.”

“Tony?”

Thor’s voice from the cell failed to grab his attention. Worried eyes watched as the skin stretched then retracted as a set of nails-claws-something _sharp_ and _pointy_ pushed against his skin from the inside. Now they at least had proof that their child was indeed gifted like his father.

“Tony!”

The cell phone dropped to the plush carpet, Thor yelling Tony’s name over and over, demanding that he talk to him. Unfortunately Tony was too busy trying not to scream when the baby’s claws finally pressed too hard against the inside of the implanted womb. Tiny boney claws pushed through, blood trickling down his stomach to stain the waistband of his sweats.

Tony stumbled over to the sofa. He used the armrest to lower himself onto the floor, one hand cradling the area where the claws were sticking out. The hand he used to lever down now reached out for the cell phone that was just out of reach. Giving up on sucking it in and dealing, Tony sucked in a deep breath when he felt another set of claws pierce his flesh and screamed, “THOR!”

He gasped, trying to control his breathing when something strange happened. Well, something stranger than having your child claw its way out. Numbness began to spread from the punctures over his stretched belly all the way up his chest and down to his waist. He listed off to the side, grunting when his shoulder and head impacted with the floor. The coffee table in front of him began to twist and swirl and fade. He had to blink hard to get his eyes to focus again. Within seconds it began its distortion all over again.

“That’s not good,” Tony panted, his body reacting to what was going on even though he couldn’t feel it. He had a pretty good feeling that he may be going in to shock. _Where was Thor? He would know what’s wrong._ The carpet was going to be stained with his blood. _Jarvis will throw a fit. Was Thor on his way?_ Oh, look at that. There’s something thick and red creeping its way closer to Tony’s face. _Wait. Who’s going to call Steve? Thor?_

A hand appeared out of nowhere and rested on his shoulder. “Tony?” Deep voice, loud and worried tried to break through the cotton that had filled Tony’s brain while he lay there on the floor. “Tony? Talk to me, please!” The world shifted as the person moved his body so that he lay on his back.

A head full of blond hair and a pinched expression filled his vision. Although blurry he could name that face without pause.

“Thor?” The question came out fainter than what he wanted. He licked his lips as Thor’s face disappeared from view. He could tell something was pressing against his stomach but he wasn’t sure if it was the baby or Thor’s hands. Everything was becoming more and more detached, more unimportant.

He reached out clumsily and grasped at Thor’s pant leg. The thunder god was kneeling on the floor next to Tony’s middle, applying gauze squares to where the baby’s hands were now coming through. A cell phone was cradled in between shoulder and head as he called ahead to the hospital where he was about to teleport the two of them. A tug on his pants caused him to glance down at his lover.

Unfocused and bloodshot blue eyes stared up at him. Tony’s face was paler than when he’d first arrived home and his lips had lost almost lost all color. They curled up into a weak smile when their owner noticed he had Thor’s attention. “I think,” Tony licked his lips. “I think our boy’s…gonna be a fighter,” he announced, the smile slipping from place as he passed out, blood pooling around his still body.

Thor blinked several times at the man he was trying to save. He just couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around the way Tony had so calmly stated the status of their child while bleeding to death. Maybe this was why they didn’t want doctors to work on those close to them.

His brain screamed at him to move, to get Tony to the hospital. Muscles froze a second longer than he would have liked. He abandoned the gauze and cell phone. Both items fell to the floor as he gathered his unconscious lover into his arms. Within a second they disappeared from the living room and reappeared in the middle of the emergency room of his hospital.

Nurses and doctors rushed up to him and firmly removed his lover from the safety of his embrace. One nurse led him to a chair in the waiting room while others wheeled a gurney over and rushed Tony into an operating room.

The nurse ushering him to a chair sat next to him trying to get him to tell her Steve’s cell phone number. Thor couldn’t speak. All he could see was rushing home in a panic to find Tony collapsed on the floor with two tiny arms flailing around from where they protruded from Tony’s swollen belly.

He had to call Steve.

He had to-

“Oh, Father. Please, don’t let us lose him.” Thor buried his head in his bloody hands and quietly wept while a team of his coworkers operated on his lover.


End file.
